Life in the City
by cutiepie07
Summary: Set in the future. Ruthie is 22 and lives in New York City. A RuthieMartin fic. I know it's a short summary, read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

I don't anything 7th heaven related.

A/N Ruthie is now twenty two years old. She lives in New York and works for a small magazine, where she writes an advice column. She keeps in touch with her family via the internet and phone, but being so far away she rarely ever sees them. The closeness that she once shared with them is gone. Despite this, she has no regrets. She had to do it; she had to get out of Glenoak and away from being a minister's daughter. It was only here in New York did she feel like she could be herself, and not let other people influence how she lives her life.

Ruthie was in her room applying the finishing touches to her face. She and her roommate Rachel were getting ready to have a night out on the town. Ruthie stared at her reflection in the mirror, her face looked good, her eyes were sultry and dark, and her face had a nice hint of color to it. Her curly brown hair was down in their natural waves, it had gotten really long since she hadn't cut it in forever. God I love it here, she thought to herself. She loved being independent, having her own apartment and paying her own bills. She walked across the small room over to her closet to pick out something to wear. Glancing around the room she realized that it was a mess. The room was small enough as it was. Clothes were strewn about everywhere and her laptop was lying on the floor. Realizing it probably wasn't a good place to leave it she picked it up and put it on her bed. She went back to rummaging through her closet. She pulled out a black shirt that she'd forgotten she had. She pulled it on, perfect! The shirt hugged her curves perfectly, and it dipped just low enough in the front to leave people begging to see more. She found her favorite pair of low rider jeans and pulled them on.

"Are you almost ready?" she heard Rachel call from the living room.

"Sorry. I'm coming" she shouted back. She glanced at her clock, 8:00PM, crap. She fumbled around for her boots then hurried out into the living room. Rachel was sitting in the living room, with two shot glasses poured on the coffee table.

"What are you doing?" Ruthie asked.

"Waiting for you" Rachel replied nonchalantly.

"What's that?" Ruthie asked pointing to the shot glasses.

"Oh don't act so innocent" said Rachel "Just thought we could start off the party a little early that's all"

"I should've guessed" Ruthie replied smiling. Ruthie sat down and pulled on her boots. "Ok, let's get this over with."

Rachel smiled and handed her a shot. "To tonight!" Rachel toasted. Ruthie nodded her head in agreement and downed the shot. Ruthie had become so accustomed to taking shots before going out, that this was no problem for her. She never would've imagined herself to be the type of girl who would want to go out for the night to drink and have fun. But yet, here she was. She smiled as she looked around the living room. She never would have guessed that this was the life that she would be living. She smiled brightly at Rachel. She was so lucky to have found a best friend as great as Rachel. Rachel was the first person that Ruthie had met when Ruthie came to New York to go to NYU. The two had hit it off right away and pretty much became inseparable. Rachel had come from a large family also and knew what it felt like to want to break away and find yourself.

"So you ready?" Rachel asked

"Of course" Ruthie replied smiling. "Just let me grab my purse." She walked through the large hallway and back into her room grabbing her purse and her plaid blazer off the bed. Checking herself in the mirror once more, she smiled satisfied with herself. "Ok all set"

"Great" Rachel got up off the couch and the two headed out the door arm in arm.

The air was brisk as they walked over to the bar. The two girls were going to their usual hangout, "Chaos." As they walked they passed a lot of people out on the streets, mostly college students and people similar in age to themselves. This is what Ruthie loved about New York, the liveliness of it, people being everywhere. As they approached the bar, they could already see the form of a line.

"Glad we came when we did" said Ruthie

"Good evening ladies" said the bouncer as they approached. Wow, he's cute Ruthie thought to herself. Tall, black hair, bright green eyes. "Can I see some ID?"

Ruthie reached for her purse and pulled out her driver's license. He looked at the picture and then at Ruthie. He smiled, "Have a good night" he said returning her ID.

"Thanks we will" she replied. His face broke into a smile "Not too much I hope" he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"We'll see about that" Ruthie replied with the same kind of smile. With that being said she followed Rachel inside. As she headed inside she knew that he was watching her. She was tempted to glance back, but decided against it.

The music was loud inside the bar, as she and Rachel weaved their way around throngs of people towards the bar. Ruthie gave the room a quick sweep with her eyes checking to see who was there.

"It's loud in here" Rachel yelled in her ear.

Ruthie just smiled back. Ruthie turned to the barman to order drinks. A couple of drinks later, she was starting to feel really good. "You want to dance?" she yelled to Rachel. Rachel turned around from the guy that she was talking to. "Sure. This guy is beginning to get on my nerves."

Rachel stuck out her hand and the two made it over to the dance floor. Ruthie's head was beginning to feel heavy and she knew she should lay off the drinks for a while. Rachel looked like she was feeling the same way, she was swaying from side to side and her face was all flushed. Ruthie just started laughing. The music was loud and pumping and Ruthie could feel herself getting into the groove of the music. God, she loved to dance. She started shaking her hips and moving along to the beat of the music. This was probably her favorite part of going out, just being able to get dressed up and dance however she wanted. She pulled Rachel towards her and the two girls started dancing together. When the song ended, both girls paused to take a breather. Ruthie scanned the floor to see if there were any particularly cute guys. She was disappointed with the turn out tonight. She had been hoping to find at least one guy, who might be worthy to dance with. She wished she wasn't so picky, but it was so hard to find a guy. But then she supposed a bar probably wasn't the best place to meet someone. She knew that guys had been looking at her while she danced, but none of them appealed to her. She knew she looked good when she danced, and she was confident that she knew how to move with the beat and shake her hips seductively. What she was looking for, was a guy who would be able to keep up. It was then that Ruthie noticed a guy looking at her who she hadn't noticed before. It couldn't be. Could it?

"I'll be right back" she yelled to Rachel who nodded in return.

Ruthie felt incredibly nervous as she headed towards the guy. Plus after all that dancing and the alcohol she was beginning to feel light headed. The guy was no longer looking at her and seemed to be intently staring at his drink.

"Hi" she said nervously as she came to a stop right in front of him. The guy looked up and there was no mistaking him now. "Martin?" He merely nodded in response. They both stood there just staring at one another, neither one sure of what to say.

This is just a start. Hope you guys like it. Please review, let me know if you suggestions. Thanks!


	2. Catching up

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything 7th heaven related

Ruthie could feel her heart beating as she just stared at Martin. Someone had to break the silence. "What are you doing here?" she finally asked.

"I live here" he replied.

What? Ruthie thought. Without thinking about it she reached over and gave him a hug. Suddenly realizing how awkward it was, she pulled away quickly. "It's been a long time" she told him

"Yeah, it has" he replied, hurt evident in his eyes. "I wasn't sure you would even come over and say hi" he told her.

"Of course" Ruthie replied

"Well after what happened I figured you'd never speak to me again."

"Yeah" Ruthie said laughing softly. "Time has helped, and I dunno, I grew up."

"I can see that," Martin replied speaking softly, gazing intently at her.

Wow, Ruthie thought to herself. She couldn't believe Martin was here. She remembered the day that she had found out Sandy was pregnant. She had been so mad. Turned out her whole family knew except for her, and to make matters worse they all knew how she had felt about Martin. She had been so humiliated. She'd stopped talking to Martin once she found out. She'd seen him in school, but things were never the same. Then he left to go to college, and as soon as she graduated she'd moved to New York. But yet, here was Martin. Ruthie smiled; it was almost as if they had been given a second chance. Looking at Martin, she could see why as a teenager she had fallen for him. He still looked the same, just older. His hair was slightly longer, but he still wore the same smile that had made her heart melt so many years ago.

"So you live here?" She asked.

"Yeah. I just moved here actually. I'm teaching at one of the local high schools."

"Really? Wow" Ruthie replied.

"Yeah. Biology."

"Wow" Ruthie said again. She felt sad, as she realized how far apart she and Martin had grown. She really didn't know anything about him. What made the feeling even worse was that it was her fault. Martin had tried to be friends with her, but she'd rejected him and eventually he'd stopped trying. But this was their second chance. Ruthie looked around, the bar crowd was beginning to thin out. She knew they'd be closing soon.

"Do you want to dance?" she asked Martin.

"Uh …." He looked at her nervously. "I don't really dance."

"Sure you do" she replied

"Uh …."

She went up behind him, and whispered into his ear "I'll teach you." She smiled, she knew she was being a little bit mean, but it was all in good fun. He just turned to look at her. She smiled back flirtatiously. "One minute" he replied to her. He turned to the barman, then turned back to her, and handed her a shot. "We do this, and then I'll dance with you."

Ruthie just looked at him. "Are you trying to get me drunk?" she teased.

"No," Martin replied "I don't think I need to" he teased. "And it'll loosen me up a little." He pointed his glass at her.

"Alright" Ruthie replied. Smiling at each other, with a twinkle in their eyes, they each downed their shot. Martin pulled a face, that was so unbelievably cute, that she couldn't help but laugh. He just looked at her.

"Ready?" she grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. The music was pumping. She spotted Rachel dancing with a cute guy. She smiled and waved, and Rachel smiled back and gave her a knowing look. Ruthie started dancing, moving her hips in rhythm to the beat. She watched Martin as she danced to get a feel as to how close she should get. He was watching her as she danced, keeping up with her and the beat. She moved a little closer, and he didn't move away. She continued to shake her hips, moving seductively, getting closer to Martin and then pulling away. She danced around him, being careful not to get too close. God, she was having fun doing this. As she turned away from him, she felt Martin's hands on her hips and pull her in close towards him. He pulled her in tight against him, and kept his hands on her hips. She smiled to herself.

"Sorry" he whispered into her ear. "But you dancing around me like that was driving me nuts. Hope you don't mind."

Ruthie didn't say anything, just shook her head. Martin's hands were strong and he held her in close. She continued moving along to the beat and with Martin. She could smell Martin's cologne, and she closed her eyes as she breathed in his scent. She felt Martin's hands move as he spun her around so that she was now facing him. She stayed just as close and continued dancing. Martin was just looking at her, and she could feel the intensity between them. The chemistry that she had Martin had always had was still there. She could feel it, and she knew that he could too. Ruthie put her hands behind his neck and continued dancing, when the music stopped.

"That's it folks" a man's voice rang out across the room. Ruthie groaned. Martin just smiled. Ruthie pulled away from him, and shifted uncomfortably not sure what to do.

"You want to come back to my place?" Ruthie blurted out. Martin just looked at her. "I mean, I only live a couple of blocks from here. We could drink some coffee, talk for a bit. Catch up."

Martin gave her a knowing smile. "Sure. I'd like that."

Ruthie smiled. Leading the way, Martin followed her out of the bar.

Ruthie was in the kitchen making a pot of coffee, while Martin was exploring the apartment.

"It's nice" he said as he appeared at her side.

"Thanks" Ruthie replied. She handed him a cup of coffee then proceeded to walk over to the couch. Both she and Martin looked up as Rachel came out of the bathroom.

"Goodnight you guys" Rachel told them. "I'm gonna head to bed. It was nice meeting you Martin." Rachel didn't know much about Martin, Ruthie had just mentioned that he was an old friend. Rachel knew that there was something more but she hadn't pressed the matter. "Don't stay up too late" she said, winking at Ruthie. Ruthie just smiled in return.

"It was nice meeting you too" Martin told her. "Goodnight" Rachel smiled, and they heard her bedroom door close as she retreated to her room.

"So" Martin said

"So" Ruthie replied

"You're a good dancer" Martin told her. "You uh …. Definitely know how to move. It was definitely a turn on."

Ruthie blushed "I get a lot of practice. Rachel and I go out most weekends." She didn't really know what else to say.

"Huh" Martin replied. "So you never told me what it is that you do here?"

"Oh right" Ruthie replied. "I write for a small magazine, 'daily living'" she told him. "I write an advice column"

"I see" Martin replied. "Very cool. Well, New York seems to agree with you. You look great."

"Thanks" she replied. "So do you" Which was true. Age had treated him well. "I really do love it here." She smiled, and sighed. Martin was just looking at her. She wished he wouldn't do that, it was making her nervous. She felt like she was sixteen all over again.

"It's so weird seeing you now" Martin told her.

"It is?" Ruthie asked. She didn't actually think it was weird, more like comfortable. While there were still many things they didn't know about each other. Things that had happened in the past couple of years, it was still Martin. She realized Martin would always be the one person that she'd be comfortable with, no matter how much time passed. And that was a rare quality to find.

"Not being here with you. Just seeing you" he explained. "I still think of the Ruthie who was sixteen years old. It's hard for me to think of you living out here by yourself."

"Oh" Ruthie replied.

"I'm really glad I ran into you today" he told her. Ruthie smiled. "I was so hurt when you stopped talking to me. You were my best friend"

"I'm sorry" Ruthie told him "I was sixteen, and the guy who I loved was having a baby with another girl. It was like the end of the world for me."

Martin just nodded "I never meant to hurt you"

"I know" Ruthie just smiled back at him. She was so glad that she and Martin had been given this second chance. All these years, she'd still wondered what had happened to him and how he was doing. "Since we're on the subject, what ever happened between you and Sandy?"

"Uh … well" Martin began, "Sandy had the baby, a little girl, which she named Julia. Surprisingly, Sandy didn't want me to have anything to do with the baby, so she disappeared. About a year later, she returned and handed Julia to me. Turns out she didn't want the responsibility of being a mother. I haven't seen or talked to her since."

"Wow" Ruthie didn't know what to say. "So you've raised Julia this whole time?"

"Pretty much" Martin answered "My dad was always around to help."

"Wow. And you still managed to get through college" Ruthie was beyond amazed. "I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks" Martin replied "I just did what I had to."

"Uh so if Julia is with you, where is she now?" Ruthie asked.

"Oh" Martin laughed. "She's back in California with my dad. I moved out here by myself, to get everything unpacked and set up and get orientated with the neighborhood. You know, meet with the school before starting my job. I figured it'd be easier without a six year old around, asking all kinds of questions" he joked. "My dad's flying her out here in a couple of days."

"That makes sense" Ruthie replied. She was so amazed by Martin. He was so much older and wiser, but he was still the same good guy, pure of heart.

"You can meet her if you want" Martin told her

"Sure! I'd love to" Ruthie answered.

Martin smiled. He looked at the clock. "Wow it is 5am. I should go."

"Yeah, I guess" Ruthie answered. Truth be told, she really didn't want him to leave. She was enjoying just talking to him, catching up. She'd really missed him. "You could stay here."

"What?"

"Well it's late, and it beats paying for a cab" she told him "And then in the morning I can take you to this cute little diner that Rachel and I always go to. Unless of course you have other things you need to do."

Martin was just looking at her. "Oh, uh …. Sure. If you don't mind, that sounds great."

"Not at all."

Ruthie got up and started walking down the hall to her room. Martin followed. "So, uh where should I sleep?" he asked.

"I was thinking the couch" Ruthie replied, "Is that not ok?" She opened one of the closets and started pulling out blankets for him.

"It is. But, well, what about your room?" he asked.

"My room?"

"Yeah. Why can't I sleep there?" Martin asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Um …" Ruthie didn't know what to say. His suggestion caught her off guard. "There's not much space" she lamely said.

"Oh, so you think I'm fat, huh?" he teased.

"No. I think you look fine" She replied. Martin walked right by her and into her room. "Wow, someone's a slob" He stated.

"Hey!" Ruthie cried indignantly. "Take that back. I'm not a slob, I just don't like things very …. Clean" she said as she looked around at her mess of a room.

"That's right" Martin replied as he made his way around her things and jumped into her bed. He pulled the blankets tight so that only his head was sticking out. Ruthie had to laugh at the sight. He was looking at her expectantly. She sighed. She didn't know how she felt about this. She knew that Martin wasn't expecting anything, but it was still a little weird to think of the idea of them sharing a bed together. She sighed, and switched off the light. She left the door open, so she could see and made her way over to the bed. She crawled into bed next to Martin. She lay down on her side, making sure not to face Martin. She didn't think she'd be able to handle looking at him right now.

"Goodnight" she heard Martin say. "And thanks"

"Goodnight and you're welcome"

Ruthie just lay there thinking about all that happened that night. It all seemed so surreal, and it was so unexpected. I guess there's no escaping your past, she thought to herself. She smiled to herself, as she listened to Martin breathing. Slowly and steadily she began to drift off to sleep, dreaming of tonight and of Martin.

Ok, hope you guys liked it. Please read and review. Suggestions are welcome. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything 7th heaven related.

Happy Holidays everyone! Enjoy:)

Ruthie awoke to the feeling of Martin's arm around hers. She turned slightly to look at him, he was still sound asleep. She smiled; he looked so cute just lying there. She wondered what he was dreaming about. He looked so peaceful. Being careful not to wake him, she removed his arm from around her, and climbed out of bed. Grabbing her bathrobe off the back of her door she headed to the bathroom to take a shower. The shower felt good, and helped wake her up. She headed back to her room, to grab some clothes and her makeup. She started picking through the piles of clothes when she heard Martin say "Good Morning"

She turned toward him "You're awake."

"Yep" He replied. "And you took a shower" he said looking at her.

"Yep" Ruthie answered "I've been up for a while. I don't like to sleep the day away like some people" she teased. Martin retorted, by throwing a pillow at her. "I have to finish getting ready. But if you want to take a shower you can. There are clean towels in the cupboard above the toilet."

"Ok" Martin answered "That sounds great." He climbed out of bed. Ruthie couldn't help but notice how good he looked first thing in the morning. What she didn't know was that Martin was thinking the same thing about her. "I'll be back in a few" he told her. She nodded and watched as he left the room. Turning back to her reflection in the mirror, she sighed. Things were beginning to get complicated. She wasn't supposed to have feelings for Martin. She thought those feelings were long gone, but seeing Martin again everything had come rushing back. What have I gotten myself into? She wondered. She tipped her head upside down and began blow drying her hair.

When she walked into the kitchen about twenty minutes later, she found Martin sitting at the table reading the newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee from a pink mug. She smiled slightly, then poured herself a cup and joined him at the table.

"So what did you want to do today?" he asked putting down the paper.

"Um … I don't mind" Ruthie replied "Wasn't sure what your plans were."

"Well, I do have to go back to my apartment at some point and continue unpacking" He told her.

"Right" Ruthie replied.

"You could come with, if you want" Martin told her. "I mean, you don't have to help me unpack, but you could hang out, come check out my apartment."

"Sure" Ruthie smiled. Martin just smiled back. Ruthie couldn't stand it; the attraction she felt toward him was almost too much. She sighed.

"So you want to go get something to eat?" Martin asked. "I remember you mentioned something about a diner?"

"Oh, yeah" Ruthie answered. "Sure! They have amazing food, you'll like it"

"Great" Martin replied "I'm starving"

Ruthie laughed "Let me just leave a note with Rachel, then we can go." She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from one of the drawers, and wrote

_Hey sleepyhead,_

_Martin and I went down to Bettie's diner. Then I think we're gonna head over to his place. We'll talk when I'm back, I need to talk to you about this, about the whole Martin being here thing. I'll be back later, call my cell if you need me._

_Love,_

_Your best friend,_

_Ruthie xxxx_

Ruthie smiled then posted the note, on Rachel's door. "Ok all set" she called out to Martin. She left the apartment, followed closely by Martin.

"Wow, this is place is really great" Martin told Ruthie

"I told you" Ruthie replied. The two were seated in a booth in Bettie's diner. The place had a nice charm to it, and the atmosphere and staff were very friendly. Ruthie smiled, glad that Martin liked it. She and Rachel usually came here every weekend, the morning after they went out. "I'm glad you like it."

Martin smiled in return. He was about to say something, when the waitress came over with their food. She put the food down in front of them and then promptly disappeared.

"So" said Martin as he took a bite of his fries "How come you don't have a boyfriend?"

"What?" replied Ruthie, a little shocked at him being so forward.

"I was just wondering" Martin told her "We talked about me and Sandy last night, but we didn't really talk about you. You mentioned that you go out a lot, so I knew you didn't have a boyfriend. Just wondering why that is. Seems like any guy would be lucky to have you." Realizing what he said, he quickly looked at his plate. Ruthie not knowing what to say to that comment, pretended like she hadn't heard it.

"Well I dated a few guys in high school but nothing serious" she told him. "I was pretty devastated after what happened with you. I mean before you Vincent broke my heart, and then you did the same thing." Martin looked sad as she said this. "I didn't really feel like dating anyone seriously, plus I knew I wanted to come out to the east coast for college, so it was like what's the point."

"That makes sense" Martin replied "I didn't really date anyone either, I was too busy raising Julia. And the girls I was interested in didn't want much to do with once they found about Julia."

"That sucks" Ruthie told him "Guess that means you just didn't find the right person. If the person is right, then Julia shouldn't matter. They should be able to accept that part of you life."

"I guess so" Martin replied, staring at her. Ruthie stared back and smiled. She could feel something growing between them, and the way that Martin was looking at her was making her stomach tighten in knots.

"So what about college?" Martin asked breaking the silence

"Huh?"

"No boyfriends in college?" Martin asked.

"Oh … Uh" Ruthie replied "There was one guy. His name was Travis. Um, we dated for about two years."

"Wow" Martin said looking shocked "That's a long time"

"Yeah" Ruthie replied nodding her head "Things were pretty intense with us." She smiled as she thought about Travis. They'd met freshmen year, they'd lived in the same dorm, and had one writing class together. At first they had been friends, then it had just developed into something more. Travis was the first guy after Martin that she'd really loved. She'd never been happier with him. But then everything had changed. Travis's mom had died from cancer, and he'd never been the same after. Ruthie had tried to help him, but he didn't want help, not even from her. They'd slowly drifted apart, and eventually broken up. The next thing Ruthie knew, he'd dropped out of school and moved back home to live with his dad. They still kept in touch via the occasional e-mail, but that was it. Ruthie sighed, as she thought about him. Though things hadn't worked out with him, the way she'd once hoped, she didn't have any regrets. He had helped her become the person she was today, and for that she was ever grateful.

"So what happened?" Martin asked "Why'd you guys break up?"

"Things just didn't work out" Ruthie replied "But it doesn't matter. That was a long time ago."

"I see" Martin was just watching her gauging her reaction

"So are you all set?" She asked him "We've been here a while"

"Yeah" Martin replied "I'll pay" he told her "My treat."

Ruthie didn't say anything, just smiled and nodded. She wished that Martin hadn't brought up Travis. While it had been a long time, and she was over him, it still made her sad to thing about what had happened. Martin had seemed to sense this and hadn't pressed the matter. He'd even offered to pay, which was extremely nice.

"You still up for checking out my apartment?"

"Of course" she replied.

He got up and held out his arm for her to hold onto. Ruthie grabbed his arm and just smiled at him "Thanks Martin" she told him

"Sure, anything for you" he told her, looking ever so serious as he said it. Martin was just staring at her pretty intensely, and Ruthie was aware of how close they were. She just smiled and turned her head away. She was confused about her feelings for Martin. She hadn't been prepared for Martin to suddenly come back into her life. Now that he had, she knew if he left again, she'd be just as devastated. Martin patted her arm and the two of them left the diner.

Hope it's not too long or too boring. Please give me feedback, and suggestions for improvements are welcome. Enjoy!


End file.
